Red Paper Crown
by Sammer Aethelreda
Summary: "Karena disana ada orang yang sangat kusayangi, dan kematiannya adalah hal yang paling tidak ku inginkan di dunia ini. Aku minta maaf karena kau jadi ikut terjebak disini denganku, tapi sudah terlambat untuk melarikan diri..." [Akashi Seijurou X Reader]


**Red Paper Crown**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance, Angst

Pair : Akashi Seijurou x Reader

Enjoy~

_"__Memangnya sejak kapan Tuhan bertindak adil padaku?"_

.

.

.

Akashi menatap keluar jendela, saat ini perasaannya begitu rapuh, sementara teriknya matahari masih sangat terasa bahkan di dalam gedung ber-AC seperti ini sekalipun. Yah, semua kelas disekolahnya memang ber-AC karena termasuk sebagai salah satu sekolah terelit di Jepang. Rakuzan High School, terkenal dengan siswa – siswinya yang berprestasi dan banyak meraih berbagai macam penghargaan. Yang paling terkenal adalah klub basketnya yang kuat dan nyaris selalu menjadi juara dalam setiap pertandingan basket Se-Jepang. Tahun ini, Akashi Seijurou telah resmi menjadi kapten klub basket Rakuzan, dan dijuluki sebagai _Red Emperor _oleh warga sekolah.

"Seijurou? Kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu?" Akashi mengerjap kaget oleh suara yang membuyarkan lamunannya di siang bolong begini.

"Aku tidak sedih. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." jawabnya berusaha mengelak, dan memasang ekspresi sedingin mungkin.

"Mau berkata seperti apapun juga akan ketahuan kalau kau sedang bersedih Seijurou. Kau mungkin bisa berkata bohong, tapi ekspresi wajah adalah karya seni yang takkan pernah bisa membohongi perasaan pemiliknya..."

Akashi terdiam menatap kedua manik _[Eyes color]_ yang sedang berdiri didepannya, mata yang belakangan ini selalu meruntuhkan pertahanan hatinya setiap kali tatapan mereka bertemu, mata yang terpaksa ia akui bahwa kerap kali dirinya selalu terjerat ke dalam tatapan itu, mata yang mungkin akan selalu dirindukannya setiap malam. _[Name]_ pemilik dari mata yang membuat seorang _Red Emperor_ seperti Akashi menjadi tahluk. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang dijuluki _Red Emperor_, _[Name]_ dijuluki sebagai _Youngest Detektive_ di Perfektur Kyoto, yang berkali – kali mendapatkan penghargaan dari Kepolisian Pusat di Jepang dan Satuan Anti Huru – Hara. Minggu lalu, dia berhasil membongkar persembunyian oknum penyeludup bom yang beroperasi bahkan sampai ke luar negeri.

"Kau bicara seolah – olah aku adalah sebuah kasus yang harus kau selidiki. Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari hadapanku, dan kau tak perlu repot – repot menganalisisku seperti tadi. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan teori yang kau katakan." ucap Akashi setelah dirinya mampu mengendalikan pikirannya kembali normal.

"Itu baru dasar dari sebuah penyelidikan Akashi-san, seorang detektive juga harus mampu membaca kondisi psikologi dari setiap tersangka suatu kasus dan menyimpulkannya dengan akurat. Hal ini penting untuk memperkirakan secara garis besar apa motif dari terjadinya kasus tersebut." ungkapnya tanpa mempedulikan perkataan sinis dari Akashi.

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli. Kalau kau menghampiriku hanya untuk mengatakan hal – hal tidak berguna seperti itu, sebaiknya kembali saja ke tempat dudukmu. Aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu, terutama olehmu. Mengerti _[Name]_, dan ini perintah." Akashi berusaha mati – matian menatap tajam ke arah gadis yang dicintainya itu, namun tidak bertahan lama. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela lagi.

"Haaaah, baiklah kalau itu maumu Seijurou-sama, aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi. Padahal aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kekasihku ini karena sudah resmi menjadi kapten klub basket Rakuzan, tapi sepertinya kau sedang tidak mood. Kalau begitu nanti saja kita bicara lagi, itupun kalau sempat ya..." gadis itu mengacak rambut merah Akashi sambil terkekeh geli, lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

Akashi menghela nafas dalam menatap _[Name]_ yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman – temannya yang lain, gadis yang telah 2 tahun menjadi kekasihnya. Hari ini adalah tepat 10 tahun kepergian ibunya, dan kini dadanya terasa sesak mendadak. Baru kali ini dirinya merasa begitu gelisah dan derap jantungnya begitu tidak terkontrol. "Apa yang salah dengan diriku? Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali..."

.

.

.

"Permisi, saya dari satuan Anti Huru – Hara kepolisian Kyoto, apakah _[Name]_ ada disini?" mendadak muncul lelaki paruh baya yang sedang menunjukkan kartu identitasnya pada guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas.

"Oh _[Name]_ ada yang mencarimu..."

_[Name]_ beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menemui lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Tak beberapa lama kemudian dia meminta ijin untuk meningalkan kelas, dan guru pun mengijinkannya. Akashi memegangi dadanya yang mendadak terasa nyeri.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kode ini kemungkinan besar akan menunjukkan lokasi pemasangan bom selanjutnya, begitu inspektur?" _[Name]_ membaca secarik kertas yang di berikan oleh salah seorang polisi kepadanya.

"Benar, sudah 3 tempat diledakkan karena kami terlambat memahami arti dari kode – kode yang ditinggalkan pelaku di tempat kejadian. Perkiraan sementara kami, pelakunya adalah salah satu dari kawanan pengedar bom yang tertangkap minggu lalu. Motifnya mungkin membalaskan dendam teman – temannya yang tertangkap..." jelas Inspektur Takewara yang sering bekerjasama dengan _[Name]_ dalam beberapa kasus.

"Hmmm... lalu bagaimana dengan bom yang terpasang di taman bermain tadi? Sudah berhasil dijinakkan?" tanya _[Name]_ yang dibarengi dengan gelengan kepala dari Inspektur Takewara.

"Kami terlambat, dan ku mohon padamu _[Name]-san_ pecahkanlah kode ini, sejauh ini bom ini sudah memakan banyak korban. Kami bergantung padamu _[Name]-san" _

"Baiklah akan ku coba sebisaku, baris pertama ini bisa berarti gedung tempat berkumpulnya para golongan ekspatriat, sebab..."

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak [Name] pergi bersama polisi dari satuan Anti Huru – Hara itu. Pihak Kepolisian pastilah sedang dalam keadaan terdesak sampai harus mencari kekasihnya itu kesekolah dan menganggu jam belajarnya. Entah kenapa Akashi merasa menyesal telah bicara sesinis tadi pada gadisnya itu, karena saat ini ia begitu ingin menatap wajah gadis itu dan meminta maaf atas perlakuannya. Akashi berjalan kearah tempat duduk _[Name]_, tanpa sengaja manik heterokomnya menangkap sehelai kertas yang terjulur di dalam bangku _[Name]._

_Untuk Seijurouku yang tersayang __J_

_Selamaaaat untukmu Seijurou, karena telah resmi menjadi Kapten Basket Rakuzan dan dijuluki sebagai Red Emperor. Kau akan cepat mendapatkan banyak keriput bila tidak pernah tersenyum sama sekali, cobalah rileks dan bahagialah dengan hidup yang kau jalani. Kita hanyalah manusia yang diberi kesempatan hidup satu kali, aku tahu kalau sekarang tepat 10 tahun kepergian ibumu, jangan pernah kau lupakan hari – hari dimana kau selalu dilimpahi kasih sayangnya. Jika kau melupakannya, maka ibumu akan benar – benar mati. Pokoknya selamat :D_

_P.S : Aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan suka di beri kado seperti ini, tapi aku perlu waktu seminggu lebih untuk membuatnya. Mahkota kertas berwarna merah ini cocok sekali untuk Red Emperor sepertimu Seijurou. Aku menyayangimu..._

_[First Name][Last Name]_

Akashi tek mampu manahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum begitu membaca surat yang dibuat untuknya. Ia memandang mahkota kertas berwarna merah itu.

"Kau ini selalu saja membuat hal yang aneh – aneh untukku _[Name]" _

.

.

.

"Jadi lokasinya di Bar Elite dekat stasiun kereta, baiklah segera kirimkan tim penjinak bom kesana dan segera ungsikan warga ke tempat yang aman. Jangan sampai jatuh korban lagi!" teriak Inspektur Takewara, semua anak buahnya mulai bergerak cepat ke lokasi tempat bom selanjutnya akan diledakkan.

"Inspektur, tolong bawa aku ke lokasi itu, siapa tahu disana masih ada petunjuk letak bom selanjutnya..." pinta _[Name]_ yang langsung disetujui oleh Inspektur Takewara.

1 jam berlalu, namun letak bom belum juga di temukan, sementara itu seluruh warga yang brada di sekitarnya telah diungsikan ke tempat yang aman.

"Inspektur aku menemukan kertas tempat bom diletakkan selanjutnya, sepertinya itu bom yang terakhir dipasanga pelaku..." [Name] merebut kertas yang di bawa salah satu polisi dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Pasti ada petunjuk dimana pastinya bom itu diletakkan..." _[Name]_ berusaha berfikir keras, lalu berjalan menuju loteng bar tersebut.

_Klik..._

"Inspektur bomnya ada disini, dan alat pemicunya sudah bergerak! Segeralah lagi dari sini, bomnya akan meledak semenit lagi!" teriak gadis itu pada Inspektur yang sedang memeriksa tempat lain. Mendengar itu seluruh polisi yang berada disana sontak terkejut dan berlari menjauh dari tempat itu, menyisakan dirinya dan Inspektur Takewara.

"Benarkah itu _[Name]_ bomnya berada disana? Bagaimana ini para penjinak bom itu malah melarikan diri!" cercanya hampir frustasi.

"Tenanglah Inspektur, aku tahu dimana bom yang terakhir diletakkan si pelaku..." ungkap gadis itu tenang.

"Kau sudah memecahkan kode yang baru? Sebaiknya segera lari dari sini _[Name]_. Ayo!"

"Inspektur, segeralah beri perintah untuk mengungsikan seluruh warga di SMAku, bom yang terakhir berada disana. Pastikan semuanya selamat, karena disana ada orang yang sangat kusayangi, dan kematiannya adalah hal yang paling tidak ku inginkan di dunia ini. Aku minta maaf karena kau jadi ikut terjebak disini denganku, tapi sudah terlambat untuk melarikan diri..." gadis itu tersenyum lembut, lalu melihat waktu yang tersisa.

"Tidak apa [Name] aku seorang Inspektur, dan aku harus siap bila suatu saat nanti harus berada di posisi seperti ini. Akan ku lakukan sesuai yang kau katakan..." Inspektur Takewara mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyuruh seluruh anak buahnya segera bertindak.

_00 : 00 Duarrrr!_

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa – bisanya berwajah seperti itu-_nanodayo_?" Midorima tidak habis pikir kanapa Akahi masih berwajah sedingin itu di saat – saat seperti ini.

"Kau tidak tahu apa – apa tentang perasaanku Shintaro..." Akashi memandangi bunga mawar putih yang baru dibelinya dari toko bunga.

"Setidaknya kau merasa sedih atau apa-_nanodayo, _kekasihmu baru saja meninggal. Apa kau tidak merasa sedih? Aku bertanya bukan berarti aku peduli_-nanodayo_..." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Akashi memang selalu memintanya untuk menemani mengunjungi makam ibunya, sekalipun mereka tidak satu sekolah lagi.

"Kau tahu Shintaro, segila apapun kau menangis dan sedalam apapun kau bersedih, itu tidak akan pernah mengembalikan orang yang sudah pergi meninggalkanmu selamanya, sekalipun orang itu adalah yang paling kau cintai..." tatapan Akashi semakin kosong, sementara Midorima hanya bisa diam menatap mantan kaptennya itu. Pancaran matanya saat ini begitu rapuh untuk menerima sebuah hiburan kecil seperti yang selalu dilakukannya saat Akashi menatap makam ibunya. Kepergian _[Name] _pastilah yang paling melukai hati laki – laki bersurai merah itu.

Akasi memandang kosong pada mahkota kertas berwarna merah dalam genggamannya, hatinya begitu perih.

.

.

.

_"__Tuhan tak pernah adil padaku, kenapa kau ambil lagi orang yang kucintai? Kenapa kau tidak ambil saja nyawaku! Aku tak tahu harus hidup seperti apa lagi..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**A/N** : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari alur sebuah manga detektive yang sangat terkenal, merupakan scene paling nyesek **#menurut saya**, dan membuat saya mau tidak mau ikutan nangis waktu baca. Saya yakin diantara kalian pasti ada yang merasa familier dengan plotnya, hehehehe... Terimakasih bagi yang menyempatkan diri mampir untuk membaca cerita saya ini. Sampai bertemu di cerita saya yang lainnya ya...

**_Sammer Aethelreda_**


End file.
